


九娜/诺民 | 小指

by cosmosbunnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosbunnie/pseuds/cosmosbunnie
Summary: 小故事。哥哥，弟弟与恋人。小祐生日快乐。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	九娜/诺民 | 小指

九娜/一点点笃

表兄弟设定

十几岁的年纪。在月台上，两个人勾勾小指。在民说，哥哥再见一路顺风呀。金庭有凑过来，在罗在民脸颊上亲一下。

几年之后，每年过年金庭有回家的时候，两个人都会躲开热闹爬到阁楼小屋对着天窗看星星。哥哥有了抽烟的习惯。拿出一包烟来，从包装盒到夹着烟的手指都那么漂亮，哥哥的笑也那么漂亮。哥哥把烟递过来要在民试一下，在民摇摇头，在烟雾里亲吻哥哥的唇角。

周围所有人都弄不懂金庭有和罗在民这对兄弟在想什么。他们每年见不了几面，可一旦见面就呈现一种怪异的亲密。每天勾着小指一起上下楼，在房间里挤在一张床上看书玩电脑，躺在一起脸埋在对方脖子里，喜欢互相亲吻和聊一些只有他们才懂的话题。

有时候他们会在很长一段时间里沉默。关着灯，哥哥一根接一根地抽烟，精神上的疾病发作，躺在地板上无声地流泪和发抖。弟弟陪着哥哥，安抚着一遍一遍梳理他的头发，对他说别怕，我很爱你，神很爱你。

有时候弟弟会一个人在晚上出去。哥哥醒过来发现床边是冷的，披着外套踩着拖鞋出去找，也不着急，慢慢悠悠地顺着河边走。看到弟弟和另一个男孩坐在便利店门口，弟弟身上披着男孩的外套。弟弟在抽烟，把烟递到男孩嘴边。男孩吸了一口，凑过来吻弟弟的唇角。

弟弟看到哥哥，在男孩耳边说了什么。男孩点点头，朝金庭有看过来，神色一瞬间变得很冷，随即又缓和。他摸一摸在民的后颈，带一点留恋和不舍，帮在民拉好身上的外套。

庭有等着在民朝自己走过来，发现很久都没有隔得这么远看过弟弟了，觉得有一点陌生，有一点欣慰。

在民走近了，庭有把他拉进怀里。两个人慢悠悠地顺着河边走回去。

庭有说，对不起呀，在民。

在民说，怎么会。

庭有问，他就是那个孩子吗。

在民说，嗯。

庭有笑，他不会嫉妒吗，我们。

在民说，当然会啊。

在民笑着，脸上浮现一种儿时的纯真，那是金庭有最喜欢的他的表情。

在民继续说，不过小诺虽然会嫉妒，但是不会生气，他什么都明白。

庭有问，明白什么？

在民勾起庭有的小指。

明白哥哥是我的小指，我是哥哥的小指。

而人和自己的小指是没办法分开的呀。

end

后记：

一个有点病娇的小故事，想讲的是本来就心灵相通的哥哥弟弟，拥有只属于他们彼此的相处方式，是超越亲情的感情，但不是狭义上的爱情。弟弟无意识地模仿着哥哥，哥哥也在依赖着弟弟。但是不知不觉，弟弟找到了只属于自己的亲密关系，而哥哥大概也会有这样的一天。即使如此，两个人之间的羁绊就像小指，是没有办法割裂的。小诺明白这一点，所以会嫉妒也会宽容。而小诺和小民的感情虽然不表，从半夜里小民背着哥哥出来陪小诺来看，小民对小诺的爱也是很深很深的。总而言之，是三个很好的男孩子，学着如何爱人与被爱的男孩子。

祝小祐生日快乐，希望你永远快乐。


End file.
